1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for centering a vehicle in a test stand that includes at least two pairs of rollers for the front wheels and/or the rear wheels, where at least one of the two rollers of each pair of rollers can be moved by motor about a longitudinal axis, and having a measurement system for measuring the position of the vehicle. The invention further relates to a method for centering a vehicle in a test stand, where the front wheels and/or the rear wheels each rest on a pair of rollers, one of the two rollers of the pair of rollers being moved by motor about the longitudinal axis.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 201 05 929 U1 discloses a known device for positioning a vehicle in a chassis measuring stand. Here, the chassis measuring stand serves to measure and align the geometry of the axles for the wheels of the vehicle. The wheels can respectively be supported at least indirectly on two rollers, of which at least each one of the wheels can be moved by motor to rotate about the longitudinal axis of the roller. At least one roller of a wheel receptacle of at least one wheel of each axle of the vehicle can be driven by motor to position the vehicle in a lateral direction. Here, the wheel receptacle is supported in each case such that it can rotate about a fulcrum. Moreover, the wheel receptacle can respectively be positioned with reference to the wheel plane by a rotation about the fulcrum.
DE 201 05 929 U1 discloses a method for positioning a vehicle on a chassis measuring stand.